


Ten Year Detour

by SillyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Top Dean, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ten years Dean and Cas had been best friends that regularily had sex. Despite loving Dean, Castiel was happy with the arrangement because it meant Dean was a constant in his life at least in some way. But then Dean decided he wanted a different kind of permanent and started dating someone else. Four months of mourning later Castiel has to get in contact with Dean in order to tell him that their one attempt at sex without a condom had ended in an unexpected pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Year Detour

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on tumblr!
> 
> "How about Cas didn't know he was a carrier (Men who can get pregnant) and Dean knocks him up the one time they have unprotected sex. The thing is that they're best friends with benefits since they were teens and even though Cas is love with Dean, he thinks it's one-sided. So something with Cas telling Dean and they figuring out their feelings for each other?"
> 
> Additional information: There's brief mention of Dean dating Lisa. I've put a mature warning because they're lying in bed after sex and there are some mentions of what they did. :3

Castiel was pressed to the corner of the bathroom, arms crossed in front of his chest, one hand raised to his lips. He was as far away from _it_ as the small room allowed. The entire apartment seemed to be disturbingly silent. The fan of the bathroom whirred, but not even his noisy neighbor provided any sort of relief. The soundtrack of this agonizing moment in Castiel’s life was just the muted noise of the ventilation and the tapping of his boot on the tiled floor.

It _was_ a dramatic moment, because on the other side of the bathroom a positive pregnancy test was sitting on the counter. Had been sitting there for the better part of 20 minutes and Castiel simply didn’t know what to do.

He had gone through this process many times in his head, he was a rational and pragmatic person after all. The symptoms had been there and persisted and when the thought crossed his mind he might have dismissed it mentally, but still had felt it best to rule it out. So he had researched what tests there were, where they were sold (just one store in this city) and gotten one. But still, he had been sure that it couldn’t have been. Castiel wasn’t a carrier. There had been no case of the genetic mutation in his family, not one. And the ones who are tend to notice it in one or another routine check-up by the time they’re 25. Well, Cas was 28 and while his parents hadn’t sent him to the doctor for every runny nose he had broken his arm once and had his tonsils taken out. Surely they would have noticed.

Surely _he_ should have noticed the fact that there was a fully functioning (and currently occupied) womb in his body.

Castiel was in shock, but he knew that staying in his corner and having a staring match with the pregnancy test wouldn’t change the result from positive to negative. It wouldn’t undo the baby in his belly.

Castiel forced himself into motion, tip toeing past the test and into the living room where his mobile phone was. His palms were sweaty and once his dad picked up the courage had already deserted him.

 _“Castiel? What is it?”_ his father asked, sounding partially distracted. It was late afternoon, he was probably preparing vegetables. It was lasagna day in house Mullen. _“Cas.”_ Now his dad sounded alarmed, especially as only a whine left Castiel’s mouth. But how could he possibly tell his father that he was pregnant? That he hadn’t used protection ONCE in the ten years he’d been doing this and it had unforeseen consequences. _“Should I get your mother?”_

“No… Ah, no. I’m sorry,” he said and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling like a coward. “Dean’s away and I… And I wanted to ask if I could come for dinner later?”

 _“Sure boy,”_ his father said, voice warm and inviting. _“Where’s Dean off to anyway? I haven’t seen him in 3 months! Remind him to not be a stranger.”_

“Yes dad,” Castiel mumbled, not being able to keep the smile off his face, even though there was a bitter sting to it now.

He said his good bye and let himself fall on the sofa, hand absently rubbing his stomach, feeling more unsettled than before.

He’d have to talk to Dean, as soon as possible, because this wasn’t something he could keep to himself. Dean was his best friend and quite possibly the love of Castiel’s life, not that this was something he had ever shared with anyone.

For close to 10 years now Dean and Cas also had sex pretty regularly. Dean was still a womanizer, had always been and would probably always be, so the friends-with-benefits thing didn’t mean they were exclusive, something that had bothered Castiel the longer they had been not together. But this wasn’t something that he could have shared with Dean.

It had just been sex for Dean, being comfortable and intimate with someone he could trust. It had always been immeasurably more for Cas. Despite Cas’ heart being on the line, he had been content with the situation. But he had also thought that it would last, or that one day Dean would miraculously fall in love with Cas. But Dean didn’t and the situation changed.

* * *

 

“I was thinking about dating,” Dean said, his voice swimming around in Castiel’s head before the words finally registered. He looked at Dean, heart thundering in his chest for an entirely different reason now. Dean’s hand was still trailing patterns down Castiel’s spine, dipping lower where Cas was still sore and slick. Barebacking had been a nice experiment (and in hind-sight immensely short-sighted) and if this conversation was going where Cas hoped beyond reason it would then he’d probably climb into Dean’s lap again for another round right away.

“Okay?” Cas said, tentatively, wondering if he was allowed to kiss Dean’s shoulder even though they were no longer having sex. Their intimacy had always had clear boundaries; starting with make-out and ending once Dean was done cuddling. This was… this was new.

“I’m a bit tired of leaving behind a string of lovers. I need something a bit more permanent, you know what I mean?” Dean turned to look at him, his green eyes open and almost vulnerable. Castiel nodded eagerly. Dean smiled and Castiel ached to reach up and kiss him, but then Dean tore down the flimsy illusion: “I asked Lisa out and she said yes.”

Castiel didn’t quite remember what happened afterwards, but when he returned to his senses he was lying on the floor of his living room, sobbing.

* * *

 

Castiel was slowly opening the door for Dean, mentally going over his check-list again. He looked presentable, there was coffee already waiting and some pie was sitting on the table. Everything was ready to give Dean a comfortable environment to deal this difficult information.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, his smile small and a little bit unsure. He was as beautiful as always and Cas felt so sad that he couldn’t quite bring himself to smile. There was something different and broken between them now, both of them knew it.

“Oh, you’re changed your couch? I’m gonna miss the old monstrosity,” Dean said as he followed him into the living room. “Good memories connected to it.” Castiel didn’t react to the grin Dean sent his way which made Dean falter. He slowly sat down on the couch and then awkwardly drank his coffee.

Ever since Dean had started dating Lisa, their arrangement had stopped, because Dean was loyal. He’d never have sex with anyone else when committed to someone. Cas wondered what would happen between them now that there was a baby.

“Dean, I have to talk to you,” he said and Dean instantly sat the coffee down again. He straightened, his shoulders tense.

“Yeah, I guessed as much,” he said, not much humor in his voice. “What happened?”

“I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive,” Castiel replied, because being blunt and straight to the point had always been his strength (or his short-coming, depending on who you were asking). Castiel could watch Dean’s face go from surprised to aghast in a couple of seconds. “The chances are good that I will carry it to term since I’m already in my second trimester.”

“You’re pregnant…?” Dean asked and then his expression clouded over, a frown appearing. Dean lifted his fingers, counting in that way Castiel has always found so endearing. The conclusion he reached made him gasp and stare at Cas. “It’s mine?”

“It’s yours…,” Castiel agreed, not telling Dean that there had never been anyone else and hung his head in shame. It wasn’t his fault of course, he couldn’t have known that he was a carrier and Dean and him had planned having sex without a condom for quite a while. Castiel just hadn’t thought to get himself checked for a womb when they had made sure that it was safe to do it.

Dean brought both hands to his head, dragging his fingers through his hair, before he let himself fall back against the couch.

“Jesus Christ,” he groaned, just as stunned as Castiel had felt earlier today. After a good two minutes he let his arms drop and stared at Cas. “How could they have missed that you were a carrier? My parents knew right after my birth that I wasn’t one!”

“I’m sorry,” Castiel replied to the increasingly loud tone of voice.

“Shit,” Dean hissed and Castiel heard the springs on his new couch and then he was being wrapped up in Dean’s arms. “I’m not angry, I didn’t mean to shout. I’m sorry, Cas,” he said and Castiel had missed him so much that he started sobbing. All the shame and fear and longing he experienced had nearly suffocated him and he had missed Dean, missed the comfort, missed the trust, just missed him.

“I don’t know what to do, Dean. This is going to be so difficult,” Castiel said after he had gained some control over his breathing and Dean was sitting on the coffee table in front of Castiel’s armchair, holding his hands.

“It doesn’t have to be difficult, Cas… I’m here. Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it. I promise,” Dean told him, squeezing his hands when Castiel closed his eyes. “Cas…” Castiel wondered if now was the time to tell him the truth or if it would just make things more difficult.

“You can’t promise that,” Castiel argued and looked up at Dean, whose eyes were also wet, which momentarily surprised Cas enough to not go on talking.

“Why not?” Dean asked, his voice so silent it might as well have been a whisper. Castiel studied him, but then he heaved a sigh, pulling one hand out of Dean’s grip to wipe it over his eyes. “Cas…”

“Because I would want you to be always there.”

“I can be,” Dean insisted but Castiel shook his head, frustrated by Dean being so dense.

“Dean, you stopped what we were having to commit yourself to a relationship with Lisa. You want to build a future with her. You can’t give me what you’ve promised to another,” Castiel told him, feeling new tears press against his fingertips and he rubbed them away again, embarrassed and feeling sick. Dean was silent, but he never let go of Castiel’s hands which was both soothing but also making it worse. Castiel wanted to run away, slam the door and hide, but Dean was still looking at him, an emotion on his face that Cas, in all of his years of knowing and loving Dean, couldn’t read.

“So...,” Dean started.

“I love you, Dean. But it doesn’t have to change anything. It didn’t change anything before. I was a coward, just taking whatever you would give me without being honest… And that’s my fault… But I’m still the same… And whatever you will want to give me and my child, I’ll gratefully take,” he assured him, as calmly as possible.

“Wow.” Castiel frowned, because of all the things Dean could have replied, that was not what Castiel would have expected to hear. But Dean was blinking at him and a disbelieving grin was spreading on his face.

“I swear to God, if you will make fun of me now, I will never forgive you,” Castiel spat, but Dean took hold of his hands again, lifting them up to kiss his knuckles. Castiel stared at him, breath stuck in his throat.

“Nothing is further from my mind, Cas,” he said, a smile on his lips. “I love you too.” For the second time that day a whine passed Castiel’s lips before he could control it. That was everything Cas has ever wanted to hear and now he didn’t even know how to process it. “Lisa and I broke up three weeks ago.”

“But if you love me, why where you with her in the first place?” Castiel demanded to know, not knowing if he felt angry or excited or just upset. Trying to contain any sort of feeling knowing that Dean Winchester loved him was almost impossible.

“I was getting dissatisfied with our friends with benefits situation and I didn’t know why. I thought that what I was lacking was a relationship and yes, that was true, but I was an idiot. I didn’t realize until a couple of weeks ago that what I wanted was a relationship with _you_. And I’m sorry that I didn’t come banging on your door the second I figured it out. I’m so-“ He didn’t get further than that, because Castiel jumped out of the armchair and straight into Dean’s arms, almost missing his mouth with his eagerness.

“Shit,” Dean hissed yet again and wrapped his arms around Castiel, touching anything of him he could, dragging his palms from the curve of his ass up to his shoulder blades. Dean laughed gently when Castiel drew back again. He reached up to brush away the tears on Castiel’s face. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m so relieved, Dean… You make me so happy,” Castiel managed to say, laughing even though he couldn’t quite stop the tears yet.

“And you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Cas… And I’m kinda sorry that it took us ten years.”

“But now we’re having a baby, so I think it’s okay,” Castiel tried to joke and Dean howled with laughter even though it wasn’t remotely funny. When both of them had sobered a bit, Dean’s hands wandered to Castiel’s stomach, feeling the slight curve of it that hadn’t been there when he had last touched him this intimately.

“I never thought this could be happening…,” he said and pulled Castiel close to press a gentle, lingering kiss to his lips. “I love you,” he repeated just because he could and Castiel would probably never tire of hearing it. He was prevented from returning it when his phone vibrated with his mother warning him that it was cold outside and that he should wear more than just his overcoat.

“I’m having dinner at my parents’ place. It would be wonderful if I could bring my boyfriend,” he said and then timidly slipped his fingers into Dean’s. “Maybe future husband?”

“Definitely future husband,” Dean assured him with a smile as if that sort of proposal wasn’t totally ridiculous. And for them it probably wasn’t. They weren’t used to do things by the book. Dean chuckled. “Your dad is going to piss himself.”

“I sure hope not,” Castiel told him with a confused frown. Dean kissed his forehead. “Do you think he’ll be angry?”

“No, sweetheart. He’ll be happy,” Dean promised and Castiel choose to believe him.

* * *

 

They brought cupcakes (store bought because Dean and Cas got distracted by sex), Dean’s parents (a bit confused by the impromptu family gathering) and a card to dinner (white, with a baby bottle on the front).

“We’ll see each other in 5 months?” Colette asked, always keeping calm while Mary slapped her palm to her mouth to muffle the squeal of delight.

“Yeah, they didn’t have one that would elegantly announce that Cas and I are dating, engaged and having a baby,” Dean joked, keeping an arm around Cas who was dreading the reactions of everybody involved.

“Well, that would have looked as bad on a card as it sounds now,” John commented, with a raised eyebrow, but there was amusement in his eyes.

“We’re just going to tell the kid that we’ve been dating for 10 years before I knocked Cas up,” Dean told him with a shrug.

“Father, are you okay?” Castiel asked, having kept his eyes on Cain the whole time. He was sitting in his chair, holding on to his tea cup and not saying anything. Castiel’s voice stirred Cain into action and he calmly put the tea down. He rose to his feet and the noise died down to listen to his verdict. Castiel grabbed on to Dean’s hand but Dean was still grinning.

“When I heard from Cas that you were dating someone else I was very disappointed. I gave up on my hopes that you would marry, maybe adopt a couple of children and continue my farm.”

“You’re always making plans about _my_ son taking over _your_ family business,” John interjected but was shushed by Mary.

“You’ve always made Castiel happy, so of course I had hoped to see that happiness take shape in something as wonderful as a relationship. And now I see that I shouldn’t have doubted the strength of emotion between the two of you. I’m very happy for you,” he said and hugged first Dean and then Cas, grinning widely once he had patted his son’s cheeks. “And the farm of course.” Colette smacked his ass and shooed him into the kitchen to fetch the lasagna.

“That went well,” Dean said after they had gotten a lot of hugs and kisses and had listened to their parents’ ideas of wedding ceremonies and baby names (and which son would take over which family business, but that always ended in a stalemate).

“Yes. My father didn’t pee himself as you feared,” Castiel observed, “everyone was very happy.”

“Of course they were, we love each other and finally figured it out.” Dean told him, followed by a kiss and a gentle palm to Castiel’s stomach. “That’s a happy occasion.” Castiel nodded, covering Dean’s hand with his own.

“Then we should celebrate,” he whispered and kissed Dean again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
